


Выживут только влюбленные

by hitama



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 00:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17777282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitama/pseuds/hitama
Summary: "Этот День Святого Валентина они никогда не забудут..." - Обратный Флэш коварно улыбнулся.Или: Эобард Тоун знает толк в любви. Особенно, в чужой.





	Выживут только влюбленные

**Author's Note:**

> По мотивам серии 5.13

Эобард бросил взгляд на лицо Норы и нахмурился.  
\- Только не говори, что не получилось. По моим расчетам, Уэллс должен был уже забыть думать о чем-либо, кроме мисс Адлер. Ты все точно сделала?  
\- Что? А, Шерлек! Там в порядке. Он перестал расследовать меня, целыми днями вздыхает и улыбается. Спросил у папы, в каком ресторане лучше заказать столик на День Святого Валентина.  
\- Отлично! Тогда, почему у тебя вид, будто за тобой гонится свора Призраков Времени с Черным Флэшем во главе? - Эобард заглянул девушке за спину, словно всерьез опасаясь такой погони.  
\- Циско! - Нора резко втянула носом воздух и приблизилась к разделяющему их прозрачному барьеру. Понизила голос: - Мне кажется, он подозревает меня.  
\- Кажется или подозревает?  
\- Кажется! Хотя... Сегодня утром он спросил, попадался ли ты мне в будущем. И странно посмотрел, когда я ответила нет.  
\- Хмм, это может ничего не значить... - Эобард коснулся подбородка. - С другой стороны, Циско даже без своих способностей всегда был умен. К счастью для тебя, я хорошо его изучил и знаю его слабое место. - Он прикоснулся к левой стороне своей груди, улыбнулся. - Сердце. Туда и будем бить.  
\- Что? - Нора отшатнулась. - Ты же не предлагаешь...  
\- Я так понимаю, Циско сейчас ни с кем не встречается?  
\- А? - Нора растерянно заморгала.  
Эобард хлопнул в ладоши.  
\- Мы найдем ему девушку. Желательно, такую, которая не будет пытаться его убить на первом свидании.

* * *

Циско сонно моргнул и поморщился, когда шумная толпа подростков ворвались в "Джиттерс", едва не перевернув столик, за которым они с Норой сидели.  
\- А ты уже пробовал НатКсес? Они сделали новый кофе в мою честь! - восторженно болтала Нора. - Он с ореховым вкусом!  
\- Да ну, - Циско бросил взгляд на часы. - Никогда бы не догадался по названию. - Вздохнул. - Может, я пойду, а? По мета лекарству только прорыв наметился. Нора... ты чего?  
Нора отвернулась.  
\- Нора? - он попытался заглянуть ей в лицо.  
Она сильнее отвернулась и шмыгнула носом.  
\- Конечно, иди. Я все понимаю. Я посижу одна. Все нормально. Я привыкла быть одна.  
\- Так, - Циско привстал, сдвинул стул ближе. - Рассказывай, что происходит.  
\- Ничего! Со мной вообще ничего не происходит! - девушка усиленно моргнула, на глаза навернулись слезы. - Я всегда мечтала встретиться с папой. Моя мечта исполнилась. Я счастлива видеть родителей вместе...  
\- Но? - кивнул Циско, уже понимая, к чему идет разговор.  
\- Раньше я не задумывалась о таких вещах, - Нора вздохнула. - О том, как было бы здорово иметь в жизни человека, который бы смотрел на меня так, как папа смотрит на маму. Ну или... - она снова моргнула, покачала головой. - Это все Шерлек со своим Днем Валентина. Уже видел кепку Холмса, которую она ему подарила?  
Циско закатил глаза.  
\- Я только ее целыми днями и вижу. Он же ее вообще не снимает! Похоже, что от любви Шерлек отупел быстрее, чем Харри после воздействия шлема.  
\- Именно! Люди скупают нелепые подарки и ходят с таким счастливым видом, как будто все проблемы можно решить цветами и шоколадками.  
\- Для того, чтобы быть героем, вовсе необязательно быть счастливым...  
\- Я вообще читала, что большинство супергероев были одинокими в личной жизни...  
Они переглянулись.  
\- Двойной Флэш? - предложила Нора.  
\- Пончики захвати, - Циско вздохнул.

Нора быстро отвернулась, пряча улыбку. Взглянула на часы. Медленно пошла через зал, едва заметно сдвигая столы и стулья. Выглянула на улицу и заспешила к кулеру в углу, приметив фигурку в длинном темном пальто.

Линда зашла в "Джиттерс", обогнула сдвинутый к выходу столик, засмотрелась на журчащий и извергающий пар кулер, и налетела на длинноволосого парня за столиком.  
\- Простите! - воскликнула она.  
Они наклонились одновременно, чтобы поднять упавшую сумочку и стукнулись лбами.  
\- Ауч!  
\- Ойч!  
Рассмеялись.  
Она вскинула голову. Оба замерли.  
\- Доктор Лайт! - вскинулся Циско.  
\- Всего лишь Линда Парк, - она неловко рассмеялась. Сняла темные очки. - Первый раз за два года в Централ-сити, и сразу наткнулась на человека, который принял меня за нее. Циско Рамон, не так ли?  
\- Извините, - Циско потер лоб. - Просто в сочетании с этим пальто...  
\- Я похожа на нее, да?  
\- Я хотел сказать, "потрясающе выглядите". Линда, - он окинул взглядом стройную фигуру и южный загар. - Давно в городе?  
\- Три дня. В Калифорнии, конечно, всегда солнечная погода, но конкуренция для журналиста без связей и громкого имени слишком велика.  
\- А, так вы насовсем к нам...

Через пятнадцать минут Нора выглянула из-за кулера и довольно улыбнулась.  
Линда и Циско сидели за столиком друг напротив друга. Она что-то с жаром рассказывала. Он смеялся и не сводил с нее глаз.

Никто не заметил, как ушла Нора.

* * *

\- Судя по твоей улыбке, я могу не спрашивать, как прошло, - заметил Эобард.  
\- Циско все время теперь пропадает на свиданиях с Линдой. Я подслушала их разговор. Он собирается показать ей мультивселенную на День Валентина. Даже перестал думать о том, как избавиться от Вайба. Думаю, он счастлив.  
\- Я рад, - Эобард отвел взгляд. - Это самое меньшее, что я мог для него сделать. Так он больше не подозревает тебя?  
\- Я не уверена, что он вообще подозревал. Может, я неправильно поняла слова Кейтлин, - Нора наморщила лоб.  
\- Кейтлин? - Эобард вскинул голову. - Ты мне об этом не рассказывала.  
\- А, мелочь. Сегодня Ральф спросил меня, что такое счетчик полураспада изотопов, ради создания которого Циско отложил разработку мета лекарства.

\- Это временной жучок, - едва слышно выдохнул Тоун. - Его не должны были изобрести еще лет пятнадцать.

Нора пожала плечами.  
\- Я сказала, что понятия не имею, и спросила, где он о нем услышал. А Дибни сказал, что Кейтлин попросила его незаметно прикрепить эту штуку к моему костюму. - Нора продемонстрировала белый металлический кружок размером с крупную монету.

Обратный Флэш открыл рот, закрыл, снова открыл.

\- И активировать, - Нора нажала на круг в середине. - Но он не знал, как это делать, и просто отдал его мне в руки.  
Эобард с шумом выдохнул.  
\- До этого ты его не включала?  
\- Нет. Что с ним делать?  
\- Уничтожь. Немедленно.

Рука Норы с зажатой в ней "монеткой" начала вибрировать. Через 20 секунд она разжала кулак и сдунула блестящую пыль.  
\- Все. Дело сделано.

\- Не все, - Эобард укусил губу. - Даже если Циско теперь не до тебя - Кейтлин не успокоится, пока не узнает правду. Возможно, сначала она попытается с тобой поговорить. Или сразу пойдет к Барри. Уверена, что твой отец ничего не знает?  
\- Вряд ли. Хотя... Был у меня вчера странный разговор с папой...  
Эобард скрипнул зубами.  
\- Ничего такого! Он просто спросил, не хочу ли я им с мамой что-нибудь рассказать. Потом дважды повторил, что я могу прийти с любой проблемой, и они всегда будут на моей стороне... Не знаешь, что это может означать?  
\- Если бы родители были моими - адрес адвоката и обещание звонить раз в год по скайпу. Со Флэшем это может значить что угодно: от угрозы убийства до обязательства навещать в тюрьме три раза в день с горячими пончиками и свежей лекцией на тему морали.  
\- Думаешь, он все знает?  
\- Если бы знал - уже прибежал бы вырвать мне сердце. Но он может подозревать... - Эобард задумался.  
\- Что мне делать? - Нора схватилась за голову. - Он же возненавидит меня если узнает! Они все меня возненавидят!  
\- Успокойся. Я знаю, как сделать так, чтобы им стало не до тебя. Мы... всех сделаем счастливыми! - он откинул голову и зловеще расхохотался. - Этот День Святого Валентина они надолго запомнят!  
\- Звучит многообещающе, - пробормотала Нора. - Но я не уверена, что это сработает.  
\- Сработает, - Эобард хмыкнул. - Поверь, ничто кроме пули в голову не собьет героя с твоего следа лучше любви. И любовь надежнее пули, так как от нее не поможет регенерация.  
\- Ты хорошо разбираешься в человеческих отношениях, - сказала Нора. - Особенно для того, кто сам никогда не любил.  
\- Я же объяснял тебе. Харрисон Уэллс...  
\- Ничего не знал о Кейтлин и Циско. Да и вообще был холодным типом, если верить Гидеон. - Нора заглянула в глаза человека в камере. - Ты тоже когда-то любил, да?

В камере повисла тишина, которую никто не спешил прерывать.

\- Нет, - сказал Обратный Флэш после долгой паузы и скрестил на груди руки. - А если и любил - это был не я. Теперь, насчет Кейтлин и твоих родителей...

* * *

\- Что это? - левая щека Эобарда дернулась.  
\- Цветочный Мишка, - Нора улыбнулась. - Самый популярный подарок ко Дню Святого Валентина в 2019. И он желтый!  
\- Букет искусственных роз в форме игрушки... - Тоун зажмурился. - Спасибо, теперь предстоящая казнь уже не самая страшная вещь на свете.

Нора посмотрела на табло, неумолимо отсчитывающее оставшиеся часы.

\- Впрочем, я пока жив, - Эобард открыл глаза. - И готов выслушать отчет.  
Нора встрепенулась.  
\- Твои советы, как обычно, сработали идеально. Папа с мамой переживают второй медовый месяц... - она наморщила лоб. - Из-за этого мне приходится большую часть времени проводить вне дома. - Она вздохнула. - У Кейтлин с Ральфом свидание втроем. Киллер Фрост согласилась не замораживать Ральфа в обмен на мятное мороженое. Никто в СтарЛабс меня не подозревает. И вообще СтарЛабс теперь, чаще всего, пустует. Все заняты своими романами.

\- Как видишь, я выполнил то, что обещал, - сказал Эобард и тоже посмотрел на часы в камере. - Дело за тобой.

Нора прижала к груди мишку и покачала головой.  
\- Прости.

\- Ты мне не веришь, - Эобард вздохнул. - Мне не удалось убедить тебя, что я изменился.

\- Я хочу верить, - Нора посмотрела ему в лицо. - Но не могу.

\- Понимаю, - Эобард опустил голову. - Тогда, это прощание? - Он усмехнулся. - Говорят, в Китае цветочных мишек кладут на могилы.

\- Я читала твое досье, - девушка нахмурилась. - Ты слишком одержим Флэшем. Никогда не пытался найти другой объект? Немного романтики тебе бы пошло на пользу.

И прежде, чем он успел придумать ответ, тело девушки растаяло, уходя в скорость. Легко преодолев непреодолимый для него барьер, Нора возникла внутри камеры, держа в руках большого желтого мишку из цветов.

\- С Днем Святого Валентина, - шепнула она. - У тебя еще есть время убедить меня. 

Нора исчезла, оставляя в руках Тоуна мишку.

Эобард вдохнул конфетно-сладкий аромат пропитавших игрушку духов. Поднял ладонь и прикоснулся к щеке. Этот поцелуй ему почудился. Или нет?


End file.
